User blog:Starscream7/Happy New Year! - A Look Back at 2013
Hello, everyone! Happy New Year to you all! You may have noticed that I started to pick up my editing pace on here again. Yes, I have not been as active on here as some of you may hope that I would be. So I am officially going to make my New Year's resolution to contribute on here more often. That doesn't mean editing fifty articles a day, no. It means you will see me on here more than you have in the past few months. So anyway, 2013 is coming to a close in about three hours, and I would like to reflect back on the year. We're less then two months away from our 4-year anniversary, and this year brought us a whole bunch of things. Back in March, we witnessed the re-promotion of BobTheDoctor27, who had previously been demoted in November of 2012. However, he was re-demoted three months ago in September to the position of a rollback, as he went on to a University. He has written many good stories that I have heard about, and I have not read them yet, but from what I have heard they are very good. I do encourage people to read them if they get the chance. Also, back in August, OonieCacola and DeltaStriker became rollbacks, and two months on in October they became administrators. In the meantime, Bioniclezilla76 became a rollback. Unfortunately, this year we witnessed two users who have been fantastic and frequent contributors on here for a while. In August, Drayko, formerly known as NgoRocktoro, made his last edit on here, and has not returned since. Drayko created the Hero Factory Universe storyline, which was to blend other MoCs together in one story. While he did not give an official farewell, he has been absent for four months, and his return is uncertain. And another stunning resignation was that of my good friend Wikishmid. Wikishmid, one of our last users who was here from 2010 (around the time where the activity began to pick back up), announced his resignation in October, having been here since November 2010. I have seen many users on here leave - whether it be King Joe, Vagra Nui Tales, or Clone Trooper 1000, but I lost my oldest friend. He has acknowledged that he may pop on here at times, but as of now, he is gone. Unfortunately, that leaves me as the last active user on here from 2010, aside from a few people who are still active elsewhere that may pop on here once in a while. 2010 has become a more difficult year for the community to remember due to the few people remaining from then, but I will say this: it's hard to forget the past, but learning from it will help us to prepare for the future. Farewell to Drayko and Wikishmid. On a more positive aspect, ChineseLegolas (who I continue to call Bub) became the wiki's second Bureaucrat back in August, and has been providing the wiki with the most incredible logos, backgrounds, and details that I have ever seen. He added a very nice touch to here, and I want to thank him for that. And I also want to thank all of you for your efforts in contributing to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki in 2013! It's been a fairly good year, and I'm looking forward to 2014 being another positive year. Thanks everyone! Happy New Year! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 02:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts